


A Strange Encounter

by merinxD



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Haru being Haru, Humour, Kuroko being Kuroko, M/M, Makoto's voice actor having the same voice actor as Takao and taking advantage of that fact, Multi, free! characters on seirin's turf, semi crack, written for maruka prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iwatobi gang run into some new and interesting friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for maruka prompts
> 
> This is my first go at a cross over. Apologies.
> 
> Unedited.
> 
> A note before reading - Makoto’s voice actor is the same voice actor for the KnB character Takao.

The sounds of rumbling stomachs speak enough agreement as the Iwatobi Swim Team walk along the side walk. Their tournament went well this time around, and they have a trophy to show for it. With Rin’s demonstrations and tips, Rei managed to take the race better than any of them thought. The team are proud of him and their efforts, which is why when Nagisa suggests, “FOOD,” they are all quick to comply. 

Because the event was not sponsored by the school, the group had to find other means of transportation. Nevertheless, this trip has been very fulfilling thus far. 

Haruka and Makoto lead the way as the dark haired boy is the most familiar with the area. Rin can be heard cussing in the background, despite taking up the rear with Nitori and his sister. Rei listens to Nagisa’s endless chattering, and the youth looks happy. 

They are exhausted, hungry, and smell like chlorine, but their spirits are high non the less. 

Turning the corner, Haru leads the group across the street and into the park. There is pavement beneath their feet and trees strewn about. This place is certainly more urban city compared to Iwatobi, but it is interesting. 

“ _Oh no._ " Makoto groans, when his eyes gaze from the basketball court to the wide path ahead. His eyes widen significantly and he tries to reach for his boyfriend in time. He doesn’t make it (of course) as Haru takes off in a flash, his jacket flying behind him. 

"Haruuu." The brunette whines to himself, holding his head in his hands for just a moment. Everyone looks toward the fountain in the distance with knowing smiles, and they continue on like normal.

"It looks like we’ve been had. Ne, Mako-chan?" Nagisa pipes up, still grinning wider than ever.

"I feel that this route was foolish on our part. It is my mistake for not taking the probability of a mass of water being present into account." Rei replies, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It’s called a fountain, Rei." Rin replies sneeringly, but it is only a joke. Which is something that the two can’t seem to stop themselves from doing. Nagisa always complains to Rei about their flirting, but both Rin and the bespectacled boy deny any and all such claims.

Nitori never says a word, but he does step closer to his lover. Kou smiles as she witnesses it for the hundredth time, thinking her brother and his boyfriend cute. A blush spreads though, when Rin’s arms wraps around Nitori’s shoulders, pulling him closer. A gentle kiss is placed on the smaller boys temple and Kou forces herself to look away. Sometimes, it is best not to pry.

Looking ahead, the group realise that Makoto is no longer with them. Instead, the youth is sprinting after Haruka at top speed. He is a mess of limbs in the distance, but it fills all of their hearts completely.

Some things never change…

xxx

"HARUUU." Makoto calls, darting past person after person, offering quick apologies but never slowing down. He can see his boyfriend in the distance, but he isn’t in the water. His gaze widens and Makoto is so surprised that he forgets to look at the road in front of him. 

Then, he runs into something very solid.

"Ow." He murmurs to himself, looking up at the pole that he foolishly missed from his place on the hard ground.

Only, it isn’t a pole…It’s a person, a person with very green hair.

"OH!" Makoto exclaims, getting to his feet quickly. "Gomen na sai!" He bows low. "I was chasing after my friend." He explains.

A voice sounds that is not the enormous man and Makoto looks to the left.

"You’re talking about the half naked kid?" A person with dark hair and naturally narrowed eyes questions. There is a smirk upon his face and he looks more than a little devious; even more than Nagisa. Makoto’s head cocks slightly in brief thought before he asks,

"Have we met before?" His eyes widen as soon as he speaks and he bows again. "I’m sorry! That was rude of me. I don’t know what came over me." He pauses, laughing nervously. "I’m Tachibana Makoto." 

The raven haired man smiles wolfishly while his counterpart does not look impressed. There are head phones in his ears and he seems to be ignoring them entirely. 

"Tachibana, eh?" He replies. "I’m Takao Kazunari." The taller man (who knew Makoto would be shorter than someone?) steps forward, looking Makoto over with scrutiny. Only an inch or so apart, he hums to himself in thought.

"You do sound familiar and there’s something about you that I like." Takao says easily, smirking all the while. "Are you sure we haven’t fucked, pretty boy?" 

Makoto sputters in response and Takao smirks wider. A hand darts out though to grip at the back of the devious man’s jacket, pulling him backward firmly. 

"Takao." The green haired man scolds commandingly, still seemingly uncaring despite his rough tone. Makoto isn’t stupid though, he can see the glint of possessiveness in his matching eyes. He has felt the same about Haruka more times that he will openly admit. 

Takao doesn’t look bothered and merely gives his friend a side long glance of victory. 

"Shin-chan, so you  _were_  listening?” He smirks widely and ‘Shin-chan’ glances to the side, look of indifference in place once more.

"Do what you want." He replies, and Takao grins.

Something tells Makoto that Takao Kazunari really wants to  _do_  ‘Shin-chan’…

xxx

Haruka glares at the mammoth group of boys keeping him from the water. He wants nothing more than to dive in, but he can’t because it would seem that this is a place to chat. 

He scowls, thinking of his precious water going to waste, while he is dry and standing in his jammers watching idiots play with a ball and chatter about  _useless_ terms that he doesn’t care to understand. 

"Uh, can we help you?" A voice sounds, it is similar to a child’s tone and Haru gazes to the left. A man with a mouth like a cat stares back at him and Haruka doesn’t bother looking for long. 

Surveying the area, and the people, his eyes fall upon the most noticeable; the least annoying.

Stepping closer to the blue haired boy in front of him, Haru hears - “Kuroko? When did he get here?!” - He pays no heed though, and merely stares at the person.

"You’re in the way." He says, and the boy’s eyes (Kuroko is it?) widen significantly.

"You noticed me." Kuroko replies tonelessly and Haru frowns a little, but not in annoyance. There is something about this small basketball player that doesn’t seem too bad. He likes the look in his eyes. 

"Why wouldn’t I notice you?" Haru asks tersely, gazing over Kuroko’s shoulder at the water. 

He can hear Makoto in the back ground closing in on him and a stampede further behind. He has to hurry before he is captured. 

"Move!" He growls, pushing passed Kuroko quickly and taking the last long leap into the water. Makoto is panting for breath and leaning on his knees for support when Haru lets out a sigh of relief. The water is lovely and cool and this is just what he wanted. 

"AH! I’m sorry about him!" Makoto apologises. "He’s a little…He’s Haru." He smiles, like it is enough to excuse the floating boy. 

 _Whatever._  Haruka thinks. 

"Oh, hello." The brunette says, eyes centring in on Kuroko. "Sorry about him." He says again.

Blue eyes widen as the small boy looks at Makoto, completely dumbfounded. 

"EHHHH?!" Choruses and Makoto is confused. 

"You noticed me?" The boy asks flatly, and Makoto thinks that it is a nice tone, similar to his boyfriend. 

Still, his head tilts a fraction as he wonders openly, “Why wouldn’t I notice you?” 

A murmur of, “That’s what I said,” comes from behind but only the small teen is close enough to hear. 

A person steps closer to Makoto, and he smiles warmly. He is much taller and speaks of leadership. 

"Hello, I’m Hyuuga Junpei." His smile grows and his eyes squint behind his glasses.

"You’re the captain." Makoto observes, and the taller man nods, he doesn’t get to continue though as the footsteps reach their peak. 

"MAKO-CHAN, MAKO-CHAN!" Nagisa wails, and he looks ready to run another ten miles. He bounces closer and smiles broadly. 

"You’ve made some friends!" He exclaims, looking up at Hyuuga. "I’m Nagisa! My last name doesn’t matter." He grins, stepping away from Makoto and closer to the basketball captain. 

"What’s your name?" He asks, taking another step forward again, and then another. 

Hyuuga falters, stepping backward, but Nagisa just continues forward, all the way to the fountain. 

The tall youth presses up against the side of the tiles looking down at Nagisa’s peering eyes in surprise.

"I like your glasses." The blonde smiles, stepping forward again.

"Ah ~" Hyuuga replies. "Thank you?"

A splash of water sounds and Haru emerges completely recharged.

"Nagisa, leave him alone." The dripping teen commands and his smaller friend just smiles deviously. 

"What if he doesn’t want me to?" Nagisa questions, and he looks to be leering.

A throat clears, and Rin speaks up, “Oi, Nagisa. Rei looks like he is about to pop a gasket, stop flirting.” 

Rei makes a squawking noise that forces Kou to hold her ears, before apologising quickly, “Sumimasen deshita, that wasn’t beautiful of me.”

He looks put out, but Nagisa assures, walking over to him and leaving the hyperventilating victim, “Rei-chan is always beautiful. You’re glasses are lovely, and your eyes too, and I really like your voice and even your blue hair!” He pauses, glancing to the side.

"But your hair is a different blue to his." The blonde points toward Kuroko, only to have another chorus of disbelieving noises. 

Kuroko frowns, and Nagisa smiles, obviously thinking that the boy is upset for another reason. “It’s okay! I like you’re hair too!” 

The blue haired boy says softly, “Thank you.” His expression doesn’t change as he stands before the group of strangers, his team near by. 

"It’s the colour of water." A voice sounds from close by and Kuroko fumbles, glancing to the side to find the half naked swimmer beside him. 

"Ah! Did Haru surprise you, I’m sorry." Makoto speaks up quickly, before chiding Haru some more. 

"Haru-chan is special." Nagisa says loudly, looking proud. 

Rin can be heard snickering, making rather offensive jokes as Nitori murmurs softly, “ _Rin-s_ _enpai.”_

"Are you alright?" A man’s voice sounds and Kou looks up from all of her ‘man perusing’. Her whole body is warm and she might just faint. A very very tall boy (no, they are all  _men),_ gazes down at her with a warm smile. His whole body is massive, and his large hand is held out to her.

"Konnichiwa, I’m Kiyoshi Teppei." The basket-baller says, leaning downward.

Kou blushes, “I - I’m Kou.” She stammers. 

Kiyoshi smiles wider, laughing happily. 

"Nice to meet you, Kou-chan." 

Surprisingly the attractive man doesn’t shy away when a sharp toothed brother tries to intervene, and Teppei even manages to calm Rin…Somehow. 

Kou leaves with a phone number, and the rest with pleased smiles. 

Haru and Makoto smile brightly at Kuroko before the brunette asks for his email. The stoic boy looks surprised, but supplies it anyway. 

No one notices the tall red haired man fuming in the background, watching as Makoto smiles brightly down at Kuruko. 

"See you later, Kuroko-kun." The Iwatobi captain says, and Haru merely nods.

The group walks away, leaving a cluster of very confused sportsmen. 

"Kuroko?" Shinji speaks up. "How did they do that?" 

It’s too late though as the Seirin team gaze to the spot where Kuroko just stood.

"EHHH!" They exclaim. "Where did he go?!"


End file.
